The Longest Field Trip
by Devi77
Summary: Here's my tenth Naruto High School story. It features Naruto being stuck on the outskirts, but he also has to deal with some strange hospitality and a blizzard, along with the bus getting a flat tire.


**Naruto High School**

**Story 10: The Longest Field Trip**

(Rated T for mild violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Naruto_ because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. As for the high school part, it has some coolness in it. So, enjoy the show!)

It was a whirlwind of a day as everyone in Yamato's class was on a field trip. As for Naruto, however, he had his backpack and longstrap bag full as he didn't want to go on a trip unprepared, especially when it came to the science class field trip to Uzushio City, where the science museum was at. As usual, Naruto sat in back of the bus as he was also the only one that prepared in such times of upcoming disaster ahead. He was no stranger to field trips as he always been taught to pack in times of need while going outdoors or being stuck without nothing to eat or drink. While passing the time, he was staring at Hinata as she was sitting in front of him. There was also Sasuke and Sakura as they were busy talking about the second quarter and the aspects of the holidays. Although Naruto didn't mind them talking in their conversation, he remained focused on the task ahead as he saw the countryside that was further away from Konoha City.

"It's one big ride," he said as he dug out something from his longstrap bag.

"What's one big ride?" asked Kiba as he was waking up from a nap in the seat on the other side.

"It's this field trip that Yamato-_sensei_ brought us on. I bet that there won't be anything about dissecting frogs."

"Very funny; besides, when we get there to Uzushio City, we're gonna scope out the gift shops."

"You're probably gonna be getting another one of those Paw Pal keychains over there."

"It's better than nothing on this boring field trip."

Naruto didn't mind Kiba's banter as he continued to stare out the window of the bus. He saw the highway landscapes cascading over the fields as the mountains were covered in snow. It had been a week since the surprise snow on Halloween as everyone on the bus had warm coats and gloves. As for Naruto, however, he was fully prepared and then some as he had a much longer and warmer trenchcoat on over his school uniform along with a pair of gloves and a scarf. By the time the bus got to Uzushio City, everyone got off as they entered into UMSI (which was the Uzushio Museum of Science and Industry). It was a blast as the students in Yamato's class was staring at the equipment that was used over the years. With Naruto in line, he was looking at the planetary system on the wall as it had the home planet, Onmyou, there along with the red planet, Natsuhiboshi, over it. After all that time studying in Yamato's class, he was even looking up the planets that were on the wall as they were even a great find over the years.

"Now, pay attention, class," said Yamato as he was standing in front of the students. "In a half-hour, we will all go into the planetarium to see an interesting feature. You have thirty minutes to get something to eat, use the bathroom, or even stretch your legs, but if any of you aren't back at that time, you _will _have me for next year's class."

The students cringed at Yamato's words as they had to be on a strict time limit. Even Naruto was worried as he had to follow the time limit as well. It also gave him the opportunity to get himself something from the snack bar. The selection from it was very pricey as he ordered the cheapest of all desserts: a chocolate chip cookie. When he paid for his cookie, he was happy to get it as he was eating it up real quick. After finishing it up, he went straight towards the planetarium as he was about to sit down in the front row. It was a godsend that he made it in time before being scolded by Yamato as he was waiting patiently for the others to show up. Looking at the clock on his cellphone, he had twenty minutes left before the program started as he left the planetarium and went to the vending machines to get some snacks. With some Pocky along with some Pepsi, he returned to the planetarium as he sat down in his usual spot in the front row. This was a field trip that would be remembered as Naruto was waiting patiently for everyone else to come forth, for there was a presentation to start in a few minutes. Just as he was about to go back out of the planetarium, he turned around as he saw Hinata walk towards the front seats. He had never expected her to come towards him, but he was willing to accept it, no matter what.

"Naruto," she said as she blushed.

"Hey, Hinata," he said as he saw her sit next to him.

"The whole class is coming here."

"I know; after this, we're most likely to get a huge lecture from Yamato-_sensei_ sooner or later."

"I see..."

And so, Naruto and Hinata saw all the students from Yamato's class enter into the planetarium as they were about to watch the presentation about the system in space. They saw the screen become a universe with many stars as they even saw the image of the planet, Natsuhiboshi, which had images of a rover rolling all over the atmosphere up there. Naruto was astonished to see the images of them as he saw that the rocks on that planet even had names on them. He was always interested in the images as he even noticed that Natsuhiboshi's sky was a peach color instead of its red one.

"This is so cool," he said.

"Naruto, keep it down," said Sakura.

"Sorry; anyway, if we ever get the chance to go to Natsuhiboshi, let's hope that there is air being generated there."

"It's one small step for man, but it'll take a while before we make a true giant leap," said Sasuke.

"We may take one small step, but we're still in school right now."

"I can't wait to be an astronaut," said Hinata as she blushed.

Hinata simply couldn't wait forever as she even wanted Naruto to become an astronaut as well. They were still sitting in the front row as they even watched the rest of the planets circle in motion all over the planetarium. After seeing the whole presentation in the planetarium, the whole class left as they were getting ready to go back to Konoha City. With everyone all in the bus, they were ready to get home from Uzushio City as they were about to expect something out of the blue. To Naruto's surprise, he saw some of the people living in the countryside as they were riding in horses and buggies. He had seen them before as they were the same ones that he saw as a little boy at the time. He knew that the people were known as the Amish as they were busy at work harvesting for the winter before the rest of the snow fell. By the time the bus was about to get out of the outskirts, it hit a pothole as it shook inside with the students rattled.

Even though it was a close call, the bus wasn't out of the woods yet as it hit something sharp, which punctured one of the front tires. Kirina, who was driving the bus, stopped it next to a station as she got out of it and examined the tire. To her surprise, she saw a broken beer bottle embedded into it as she yanked it out and threw it away in the garbage. Still, she had to change the tire as she was in for a long wait as well.

"This is not gonna be easy," she said as she got out her tools.

"What happened?" asked Yamato as he got out of the bus.

"Some morons littered the road with their broken beer bottle; that's what's going on here."

"Well, that's a shame. Looks like that we're gonna be here in the middle of nowhere for a while."

"The weather's not gonna be pretty, either. According to the Weather Channel, it's gonna be snowing tonight, so let's hope that the class is prepared to go the extra mile before the bus is fixed."

Yamato was worried as he didn't want to put the students at risk in the middle of nowhere. As a teacher, he had to play it cool as he didn't want to upset anyone on the bus. When he went back in the bus, he noticed that the emergency exit was open as Naruto wasn't there in the back. He didn't like what Naruto was doing, but whatever his motives was, he had to follow the trail, no matter what the risk. To his surprise, he saw him at the station with his heavy backpack as he was getting out a small container of sardines to tide him over. It was somewhat of a godsend after as Naruto came prepared in times of enduring a crisis such as the bus getting a flat tire, but still, he was one step ahead in being ready for being stuck in the outskirts for a while.

"You really came prepared, didn't you, Naruto?" said Yamato.

"When I was little, I was always going in the mountains while being prepared," answered Naruto.

"So, that's the reason why you pack that huge backpack with you."

"I know that the students think that they shouldn't take stuff on a class field trip, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"You've come prepared?!" cried Kiba as he was starting to get jealous of Naruto with his backpack. "I can't believe that you lug that thing in the back in the bus while the rest of us only have cash and cellphones! How do you do that when you prepare for something like that?!"

"After being outdoors for so long, I always had to prepare in times like this."

"Sometimes, I don't get you, Naruto. Hell, I sometimes go on a camping trip with my mom and sister, but being stuck in the outskirts is no fun."

"There's nothing wrong with being stuck outside," said a girl with brown hair and gold eyes.

"You're one to talk, Alizeh, but I can't stand being trapped in the middle of nowhere."

"Kiba, you shouldn't be worried too much or else it'll grow on you."

"Sometimes, I wish that I was at home..."

Kiba was starting to get homesick as he was also getting a little hungry from all that worrying. If only he had that big lunch earlier, but he was staring at what Naruto had in his backpack. Just as he was about to make his move, he saw Naruto get out a small container of sardines as he gave them to him. Kiba was happy to get them as he opened them up and devoured them in one fell swoop. He had never expected Naruto to be generous, but it was a start as the field trip was about to get longer due to the flat tire that the bus sustained earlier. After waiting for the bus to get fixed, Naruto watched the people in the outskirts travel by in their buggies as he smiled and waved at them. Surprisingly, the people in the buggies waved back as if they knew Naruto when they saw the bus at the station getting fixed.

Naruto decided to wait it out a little more as he wanted to follow the people from the outskirts. Still, he was on the trail, but he wasn't alone when he had Sasuke following him on the spot. When he finally caught up to some of the people in the buggies, he watched them park them at their barns as they got out with their groceries in their hands. Still, he had Sasuke tailing him as he wasn't allowed to go alone, no thanks to Yamato's rules.

"You know, you didn't have to come along," said Naruto.

"Yamato-_sensei_ didn't want you to wander off too far," said Sasuke.

"The weather isn't gonna be much help, I can tell you that."

"Anyway, Naruto, we should get back to the bus before we get into trouble."

It wasn't long until one of the outskirts people noticed Naruto as she saw him grow up just like his father. The woman in the long dress and white cap had never expected him to come here as she was about to greet him with open arms. The appearance of him was the likeness of Minato and Kushina as he was all grown up and in high school, for the woman was also grateful that he was here of all people that came to the outskirts.

"Is that our Naruto?" she asked.

"Dette, it's been a long time," he said as he saw her hug him.

"_Gott_ has brought this young lad here to the outskirts just in time for a supper."

"Naruto, who is this woman?" asked Sasuke.

"Her name's Dette," he answered. "She knew my folks and the families that they came from."

"It's an honor to meet you."

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?" said Dette. "I've heard about you being the son of a corporate man, but being here of all places can make someone humble."

"Well, the bus had a flat tire earlier, but it's gonna be a while before we get back to Konoha City."

"I take it that there are some Jaglish here," said a man that was dressed in Amish clothing.

"We're stuck here for a while, Levi," said Naruto.

"Is that you..., Naruto?"

"I take it that you know him," said Sasuke.

"That boy has been here quite a few times, but he's all grown up and ready to challenge the world around him. By the way, we should get in from the cold, for a winter is coming on strong."

And so, Naruto and Sasuke followed Levi and Dette into their house as they were smelling the scent of food slowly cooking. Taking off their shoes and coats, they were in a place that was old-fashioned and without electricity as it was something that the people in the outskirts were accustomed to. It was a home that catered to the lifestyle of the Amish as it was also something that didn't have any pictures, but only books and plaques on the walls and fireplace mantles. It was a place that didn't have any modern technology in it as also didn't have any light switches, but the lanterns and candles all over the house.

When Naruto and Sasuke entered into the dining room, they found it to be something that was a far cry to the modern home. The lit lanterns had adorned the room as the table was neat and clean, but it was also about to be served up with some supper soon enough. The smell of slow-cooked meat had drawn Naruto and Sasuke to the table as they were waiting for Levi and Dette to show up at the table. They became astonished that the people who lived here had kind hearts as they always loved to cook for their guests.

The smell of roast beef and vegetables filled the room as both Naruto and Sasuke saw some plates set in front of them. By the time dinner was ready to serve, they had to wait for Levi and Dette to get there as they sat down at the table as well. It was a great form of hospitality as they were patient in this house that didn't have any modern conveniences in it, for it was old-fashioned with all the perks of humble kindness.

"Praise be to _Gott_," said Levi. "We thank Him for this wonderful food in front of us. May His grace give us more blissful years yet to come... Amen."

"Amen," the rest of them said.

And so, they all dug into the food as they were happy to be there for supper. Naruto was astonished that he was getting a home-cooked meal. He always loved the fact that being without technology or other modern conveniences was a blessing after being outdoors for a while. In this Amish house, he didn't even mind the hospitality as he always noted it to be something that was more homely than anything in the entire outskirts. Even Sasuke was impressed to see the cooking that was well done as he took a bite of his dinner. He loved the taste of the cooking as it was something that was way better than ramen or canned sardines, but it was also something that was useful when it came to the appreciation of a home-cooked meal.

"It's nice to have people over for supper," said Dette.

"This food beats anything," said Sasuke.

"Earlier, there was a Jaglish bus near the station when it suffered a flat tire," said Levi.

"That was our bus," said Naruto. "Our teacher and aunt are fixing it up to go back to Konoha City, but we're stuck here for a while until the bus is fixed."

"I also take it that next week is Thanksgiving. There is also the fact of family that comes into play."

"Most of my family on my mom's side are going over to Uzushio City to spend Thanksgiving and I'm invited to go, but-"

"Naruto," said Dette. "You may have plenty of friends, but family is the greatest asset that you can have."

"Thanks..."

Naruto smiled at that notion as he continued to eat up his dinner. He couldn't wait to get back in the bus as he wanted to make sure that it was fixed just in time before the snow started to fall. After finishing up the supper, he left the dinner table as he wanted to wash up the dishes that needed to be cleaned up. He didn't mind the chores as he was washing the dishes in the old-fashioned sink. Although there wasn't a dishwasher there, he didn't mind as he was washing the dishes as he rinsed them off and put them in the dish drainer. It didn't take long until Sasuke went into the kitchen to help out as he grabbed a towel and dried the dishes off and put them away. Both boys were helpful in the kitchen as they went back into the dining room. To their surprise, they saw Sakura and Hinata in there as they were also hungry as well.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Sasuke.

"Yamato-_sensei_ and Kirina were worried about you guys," said Sakura.

"I take it that the bus is almost fixed."

"There's a terrible snow storm coming," said Hinata.

"This doesn't look good at all," said Naruto.

"You got that right," said Sakura. "By the time that tire is replaced, there's no telling when or where the storm might hit."

"It is a storm that won't have any mercy," said Levi. "The weathervane on our mailbox has always detected storms and winds, but this one would leave people snowed in when they least expected it."

Naruto went outside of the house as he saw some snow flurries that were billowing in the wind. It was a storm that was about to become a blizzard as he was worried about Yamato, Aunt Kirina, and the rest of the students at the station. He decided to check up on everyone as he put on his shoes and grabbed his coat when he walked out the door. Still, he wanted to check in as he later noticed the snow falling in bunches while reaching the station. By the time he got there, he was knee-deep in the snow as he was also freezing by the time the night came. He was shivering as he didn't want to freeze to death in the snow while going into the station. Still, he saw Yamato and Kirina still repairing the bus as it was nearly completed in time to get back to Konoha City. By the time he finally made it into the station, he collapsed into the snow as he was unconscious from that freezing walk here. It didn't take long until Kiba and Alizeh arrived to find him laying in the snow as they were worried about him.

"This isn't good," said Alizeh as she turned Naruto over on his back.

"Hey, snap out of it," said Kiba. "By the way, we should check his pulse to see if he's okay."

"We should tell Yamato-_sensei_ about this." Alizeh presses her fingers to Naruto's neck. "Good, he's still alive."

"Naruto!" cried Dette as she ran towards the station. "Oh, no!" She sees him unconscious as he was also being lifted by Kiba and Alizeh. "Are you friends of his?"

"We are," said Kiba. "Naruto may be someone that goes to school, but he needs to have medical attention immediately."

"Let's hope that _Gott_ is on his side."

"I agree," said Alizeh. "By the way, is there a clinic around here?"

_CLIP, CLOP! CLIP CLOP!_

The sound of a horse-drawn buggy was heard as it arrived at the station. By the time it stopped, out came Levi as he also had Sasuke in tow by the time they entered to gather up Naruto. He wasn't feeling all that great as he was being hauled into the buggy with Dette staying by his side. Just as the buggy was about to leave, Kiba ran towards it as he had Naruto's backpack in his hands. He didn't want him to forget about it as he threw it into the back of the buggy when it wheeled off somewhere. It wasn't long until Yamato and Kirina saw the buggy leave as they were aware of what had happened so far.

"What's with the horse-drawn carriage?" asked Yamato.

"Naruto came in earlier, but he must have collapsed after being out in that blizzard," said Alizeh.

"The bus is almost fixed, but at least I've got some snow tires on that bad boy," said Kirina. "By the way, where's Naruto?"

"He _was_ here, but he took off with those outskirts people," said Kiba.

"Those outskirts people are called Amish, Kiba. They live here without the modern conveniences because of their religious beliefs, but that doesn't mean that they can live without the mode of survival in the weather."

"I just hope that Naruto's okay."

"He'll live; this isn't the first time that he saw these people first hand, but they have a humble way of taking care of others, including outsiders."

"Speaking of outsiders, the rest of the students have to stay in the station for the night until the weather clears," said Yamato sternly.

And so, the class at the station did as they were told as they didn't want to endure another lecture coming from Yamato. With the temperature dropping, the snow wasn't showing any mercy as the blizzard was coming down in such a powerful force...

###

Naruto woke up as he was dressed in an outskirts nightgown. He found himself in a bed as it was considered to be old-fashioned just like the house without electricity or other modern conveniences. To his curiosity, he found a washcloth on his forehead as he was battling a fever from going out to the station in the first place. It wasn't long until he heard the door open up as he also heard footsteps coming into the room. Whoever it was, he was aware that he or she would bring him something in order to help him deal with what was ailing him soon enough.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dette as she looked at Naruto directly.

"Dette...," he said as he was trying to get up. "What happened to me?"

"You ran out into the cold to check up on your teacher and classmates, but you collapsed into the snow the moment you got to the station."

"Oh, no!" Naruto was trying to sit up. "Yamato-_sensei's_ gonna be mad at me that I ran off!"

"Naruto," said Sasuke as he entered into the room. "I talked to Yamato-_sensei_ about what happened. He even said that when we all get back to Konoha City, he's gonna have to give you a doctor's note."

"Is it still night outside?"

"Nope, it's morning and the blizzard subsided just in time to see the outskirts people bring out their plows to clear the road."

"I take it that the bus is fixed."

"Do not try to get up yet, Naruto," said Dette. "You need something to get your strength back first."

Naruto sighed deeply as he was feeling at his forehead. His face was burning hot as he was starting to feel the effects of the fever that took hold of him. He even wanted to get up as he was only being pushed back by Dette's gentle hand. It wasn't long until a man with a white beard came in with a doctor's bag in his hand. He was aware of Naruto's condition as he opened up his bag and drew out a thermometer to put into his mouth. Naruto was patient as he was also seeing that the man with white beard was feeling at his wrist in order to check his pulse.

"The lad's not doing too well," said the man with the white beard as he took the thermometer out of Naruto's mouth. "The fever's gripped him so badly

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Sasuke.

"He'll live, but he's gonna have to bundle up in a blanket the moment he gets back to the bus next to the station."

"My backpack!" cried Naruto as he was about to get up. "It has some blankets in it!"

"Calm down, young man," said the man with the white beard. "You cannot move right now because you have a high temperature of over 101 and climbing."

"I bet that Kiba got into the snacks that I had packed, but I don't mind..."

Naruto stayed put in the bed as he saw the man with the white beard get out his stethoscope in order to listen to his heart. There was concern as the man with the white beard had heard Naruto's heart beating faster than normal. Still, there was caution in the air as Naruto had no other choice but to be bundled up for the ride home after going through the longest field trip ever. With the morning going smoothly, it was almost time to go as Naruto finally got up and got into his clean clothes that he packed in his backpack. Still, he was aware that nearly all the snacks were gone as he only found a box of Pocky in it. He didn't mind as he was also aware that the students were taken care of at the station. When he dressed in his shoes and coat, he took his backpack with him as he went downstairs to say goodbye to Dette and Levi, but he also had to have some blankets on him before going home from the longest field trip.

"It's been a blessing to see you, Naruto," said Levi as he had a large bowl in his hand.

"What do you got there?" he asked.

"It's a pie that was baked earlier," said Dette with a smile on his face.

"I'm probably gonna share it with the rest of the students."

"They would have, but your friend with the pink hair didn't want anyone else to have it."

"Naruto," said Sasuke as he was waiting in the buggy. "Yamato-_sensei's_ waiting for us at the station."

"I'll drive you two there," said Levi as he took the reins.

Naruto waved goodbye to Dette as he was in the buggy with Sasuke and Levi. With another experience under his belt, he had endured the longest field trip that would go down in the record books. Sooner or later, he would be back in the bus as he was also about to endure yet another day in school in the long run, but for now, after enduring such a long trip, he was taking a day off for now...

**The End**


End file.
